harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Bay Chapter Four
Chapter Four It had been six months since the Salisbury, Staunton and Charbonneau families took Albert Harrison in after the cruel abandonment his mother had committed against him, on the suggestion of the family's hated enemy, Constance Salisbury. Since he came into the family's lives, he'd brought with him a unique style that was all his own. He became quite fashion conscious, his formal nature coming into play on this. He sometimes was looking for new clothes for him, Christopher and Stefan, who had become his ardent protectors. His fashion sense even helped Kimberly and Sybille find some new and very becoming dresses for a fancy ball that the family was having. He swiftly and easily found his niche in the family, and discovered his specialty was history. He learned whatever he could, anything he could, about the city he was now living in. Elspeth Salisbury, his new adopted grandmother, gave him a special stuffed teddy bear. She had it custom made in Toronto, and presented it to him the day the adoption papers were formally signed and he became Albert Salisbury-Charbonneau-Staunton. The families agreed that all three surnames would fit him. A few weeks after he had been left abandoned, and on the day he was to be adopted, he met Andrew McClaren, the detective who blew the whistle on Constance's dirty scheme and had her locked up. "Hi, Albert," Andrew said. "Hello there, Detective," he said pleasantly, "what can I do for you?" "I just stopped by to let you know something," he said. "I think I know what it is," Albert said, sensibly, "Gran told me this was needed to be told and I am wanting to get this over and done with. I am presuming you are my uncle Andrew, whom my mother, that horrid woman, never told me about." Andrew was surprised that Albert knew. "How'd you guess?" he asked. "Gran told me. And don't worry, it's not a bad thing. One thing about that slag Constance, though, is that she never knew how to keep her damned lips zipped!" Albert said, shaking his head at the treachery of Constance, "That same character quirk was also Mother's biggest flaw, besides her horrid treatment of me." "You were always very astute, more than your mother gave you credit for," Andrew said kindly, "that was your biggest strength." "Yeah," Albert said softly, his eyes clouded over, "however, fat lot of good that did me when she threw me out on the streets on one of the coldest and rainiest nights ever seen in Northwestern Ontario!" Since he had lived with the family, Albert had grown a lot more stronger, and a bit opinionated, but always in a good way. He had his causes, and the family supported him. He would talk city politics for hours with Jim, who was amazed and pleased that he would understand the intricacies of City politics. Especially in a city that he hadn't really known about. He, Kimberly and Sybille would talk fashion, French couture and cuisine for hours. Sybille regaled him with stories about her life in Quebec City, and he was totally entranced. He, Christopher and Stefan would always be hanging around somewhere, and like his sister, Stefan told him stories about Quebec City, and how lovely it was. Elspeth and Albert would talk manners and social propriety for hours as well, and she found her new grandson quite engaging and very versatile. "So, you're not upset about this reveal?" Andrew asked. "No," Albert said serenely, "As a matter of fact, I am glad it happened the way it did. I knew it would be inevitable, and I really wanted it to come out, so there would be a clean slate for all of us involved." "You're a lot stronger than people give you credit for," Andrew smiled, hugging his nephew, "certainly more stronger than your mother thought you were." "Thanks, Uncle Andrew," Albert smiled, "even when I am adopted, I hope you can be a part of my life." Elspeth smiled, as she came in. "I think that would be a wonderful thing, Andrew," she said, "he was ready to deal with it." "Well, my boy," Jim said, as he came in, "ready for the final papers to be signed?" "Yes, I am," Albert smiled, "I cannot wait. I have had time to figure out my last name. Since I am a part of three families, now, I was thinking, maybe I should take all three as my surname." "Are you sure, darling?" Elspeth asked, "you want to do that?" "Yes, because all three of the families are a part of me now," Albert said, "and you all have made me feel welcome and loved these past few months. And I think all three names are perfect." "That's a lovely sentiment, darling," Elspeth said lovingly. Hence, Albert's official full name is Albert Salisbury-Charbonneau-Staunton. It seems like a very long name, more like an imprecation than a name, but he took it well in stride. He often signed things as Albert S. C. Staunton. His legal parents were Jim, Jean-Luc and Angelique. Elspeth was also named as a guardian. As for Constance, once she found out what everyone did, she was FURIOUS, of course. Jim had finally divorced her and she had lost nearly everything she had. When Elspeth sold the house, she had nowhere to go; and because of a pre-nuptial agreement she had been forced to sign, she was forever locked out of any of Jim and his family's money. Given she was now in jail after her arrest for what she pulled on Albert, nobody in either part of Thunder Bay wanted anything to do with her. She called her mother from the pay phone in jail, "You've completely RUINED my life!" she screamed. "What now, Constance?" Elspeth sighed. "How could you and Jim DO this to me?!" she howled, "I am ruined, thanks to you lot!" "How did I ruin your life by having Jim adopt Albert?" Elspeth snapped at her rogue daughter. "It reflects on ME!" she screeched, "You listen to me, you stupid old cow, I am STILL your daughter, however much you don't like it or even want to claim me!" "Oh really?!" Elspeth said angrily, "It's finally sinking in now, is it?! Well, it's too little, too late! So, now you begin to understand the pain, hurt and loneliness Albert felt when his own mother kicked him out of her car in a pouring rain storm! He well could have died, had it not been for Christopher and Stefan!" "But, I---!" Constance stammered. "And NOW, you understand the loneliness that he had to endure until Christopher and Stefan came into the picture and helped him," she continued, "You stood up for your snobby, miserable excuse for a friend over a kid whom you've never met!" "Of course I would," Constance spat, "Nora Harrison is a sterling woman! She's my lifelong best friend!" "Oh, really? I find that one very hard to believe!" Elspeth scoffed at her snobby daughter, easily seeing through the blatant lie, "Then answer me THIS, if she is your lifelong best friend, as you so claim, then why did you scorn her for the money you promised her? I know what you did. You took her promised money back at the last second?! You selfish mare! No wonder nobody likes you!" "I'll have you know, right now, Mother," Constance yelled, completely dodging the issue, "that I am far more important than ever! I am STILL number one in the society columns here in Port Arthur!" "That will change, believe me! And you're down in Fort William, not Port Arthur! Still, if that's the case, Constance," Elspeth smiled an acid smile, "then tell me why you were not released on bail?! Why then are you STILL in jail?! Where are all your dandy friends who, as you claim, so love you and would do anything for you?!" Constance's face blanched, "Uh...." she stammered. "I thought not! You don't have any semblance of a real answer, or an answer that I would find to be even close to believable!" Elspeth said, "Mainly because what you and that horror of a mother of Albert's did to him was just despicable!" "How DARE you impugn Nora Harrison's good name?" Constance spat. "Oh, hell's fire, Constance," Elspeth said venomously, "Her name is already impugned in this town! She's as much of a snob as you are! It's patently clear she never gave a toss about her oldest son, always spoiling that stupid younger brat of hers! That little brat had only to POINT at something and it was his, while Albert could ask and ask and ask, for even a small candy bar, and he'd STILL get denied. There was never any money when HE needed something, but yet there was always plenty for her and her brat to hell around with!" "That has nothing to do with it!" Constance screeched. "It has EVERYTHING to do with it, and you well know that, Constance!" Elspeth yelled back, getting furious at her daughter, who just didn't get how serious the situation is, "When did Albert ever get ANYTHING he wanted or desired?! Never! It was always the same scenario! He always had to be on the outside looking in, where his mother and that brat of a brother of his were concerned. That poor child had nearly next to NOTHING when he came to us, and what little bit he did have in that suitcase was very much only his most prized possessions." "Now, you just wait a minute, you cow!" Constance spat. "Now, nothing!" Elspeth snapped, "This is a fact! Jim, myself and the rest of the family have done far more for that boy than that slag ever would even think of doing. Besides giving him a home, a warm bed, good food, a whole new life, a new purpose, and a lot of new things he's never had before, plus some wonderful experiences that he never thought he would experience, he has been given a lot of LOVE! Do you not understand that, Constance?! LOVE! Something that stupid woman never could be bothered to give him, nor did YOU ever bother to give to your own children!" "Oh, give it a rest, woman," Constance snapped. "No!" Elspeth said furiously, "I'll not give it a rest, and I am not gonna shut up about it any more! You will button your yap! You've had this coming to you for a long time, lady!" "Why, you...!" Constance was cut off again. "I said, Shut it!" Elspeth repeated, "A few weeks ago, Albert took ill for a week with the flu as a result of that damned woman throwing him out in that pouring rain! He was out of it for about a week. Everyone in this house, the family and the whole household staff, did their level best to help him through it. Through it all, he soldiered on because he knew we were ALL there for him! And he pulled through. Do you think Nora would have done so?! NO! She'd had just let him die without a single hair on her head out of place! But that other brat of hers?! She'd be scouring all over the US finding the best doctors for THAT little clone of hers!" "Because HE is more worthy," Constance screamed. "He's a perfect little angel!" "Shut up, Constance," Elspeth finally erupted, so loud was she that Albert actually winced, "just shut up for once in your useless life! I am going to say this, and I am going to say this once, you waste of space! Albert's days of crippling loneliness and being on the outside looking in are OVER! As from this moment, Albert is on the INSIDE! He is OUR child now, he is a part of OUR family, and his parents, Jim, Jean-Luc, Angelique and I are going to help him get the best chance he can get, given he had been robbed of a lot of things by that horror of a mother he had. He's my grandchild, and I love him very dearly." "Why, you old bat!" Constance spat, "How dare you!" "You, madam, however, have burned all your bridges behind you," Elspeth continued. "That spectacle you pulled at L'Arc en Ciel, was the final straw! You NEVER cared a thing about anyone but yourself. All you thought of, ever since you married Jim was the power, prestige and money that the Staunton family had. Well, you have lost out, lady!" "What in the hell are you on about, Mother?" Constance snapped, "Just get to the damned point!" "Very well, SINCE you asked! As from this moment, you're no longer my daughter, the only daughter I have is Cristine!" Elspeth said coldly. "My dead son, Kyle, is more alive to me than you are! I don't EVER want to see you again! You think about what it is you and Nora had done to Albert, the near crippling and crushing damage that you did to him, and I hope it haunts you for the rest of your unnatural life. Don't even BOTHER calling me, for I will not answer and neither will anyone else. Good bye, forever!" Elspeth hung up the phone before Constance could protest, although she could still be screaming when she hung up the phone. Albert came over to his grandmother quite worried. "Gran," he said, "are you all right? Shall I get you something? A cup of tea, perhaps?" "In a minute, love, and yes, I would LOVE a cup of tea. Actually, darling," Elspeth said, "I just want to hug you." She took her newest grandson in her arms, and held him close as tears fell down her face, "Oh, my boy. My sweet darling boy, I just want to take all those years of pain and horror away, I know I can't do that, but we just want to give you the best chance we can." "You are, Gran. You all are," Albert said, kissing his grandmother on the cheek, "You are succeeding beyond your wildest dreams. I have you, Dad, Mom and Dad Charbonneau; Chris, Stefan, Sybille, Kim, and your family. I know a lot has come with it, but I've more than hit the jackpot with you all. I also have Uncle Andrew, and he's a good part of my family. Oh, I wanted to tell you, he disowned his sister." "That's wonderful, honey," Elspeth said, "just as I have disowned Constance." "That is good, it will help us all heal. And never were there two people who deserved it more," Albert said pensively, "and I can't even feel bad for them. Uncle Andrew is the only blood member of my family I will ever claim, and that woman is dead to me. We're forging ahead, Gran, we all are, the WHOLE family. And that is what makes it worth it!" Elspeth held her precious grandson close, "Oh sweetheart, you're more wise than Constance ever was, and you're wiser than her horrid friend," she said, "our family is so pleased you are in our lives." "And the feeling is mutual, Gran," Albert said. Just then, the door opened and Christopher and Stefan came in from work. "Hey, pal," Christopher smiled at his brother, "how are you?" "Hi, Chris," Albert grinned, and ran into his older brother's safe arms, where he and Stefan just doted on their new brother. Christopher held his little brother tightly, and made sure he was all right. "I missed you today," Christopher said gently, holding his brother close to his heart. "And I missed you too," Albert said, feeling his brother's love. Elspeth nodded, a smile on her face. She knew for sure, Albert was going to be all right. With the whole family involved in making his life far better than it had begun, and making sure he had a place in the world, she was certain he was going to succeed. And she herself did the right thing by cutting Constance out of her life, for good. Category:Thunder Bay Episodes